


Carpet Burns

by ermengarde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Docking, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's got clean sheets, a small bunk and xtube. </p>
<p>Harry's getting a carpet burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpet Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



> Um. So. There was some nonsense about Harry being circumcised (he’s British, it’s highly unlikely) and I was all very _but cut dicks just look weird in the flesh, and also what about docking_ and then this happened and it’s all River’s fault again.

It was just getting really fucking _good_ , lying on top of Niall, shirts off, trackies shoved down, skin to skin, just wanking off on Niall's dick, when Niall fucking shoved his hip up and came bloody close to bucking Harry off him and onto the floor. The only reason Harry didn't end up face first in the pile of toxic laundry on the bus floor was because Niall had managed to push him into the corner the roof of the bunk and the track the privacy curtain hung on made. 

"What the fuck?"

"Uhm." Niall screwed up his face.

Harry took a deep breath. "Niall, I thought we... It's not like I want to rub off on you if you're not into it, but fuck, mate, I've got your curtain track half way up my arse and this bunk's roofed in carpet, that shit burns. You could just have _said_

"No, nonononononononono." Niall grabbed Harry's arse and pulled it away from the curtain. Oooh. _calluses. Nice_. "Just. ummm. These're new sheets you know? It's fucking horrible when they get all crispy like, and rubbing all over like that there just means they _all_ get crispy and who the fuck needs that?"

Harry snorted. "You gigantic _knob _."__

__Niall swivelled his hips and bashed Harry into the roof of the bunk again. "Thanks for noticing."_ _

__"Fucking hell Niall!"_ _

__"Sorry, sorry. Look. I saw this thing, like, on Xtube, I could..." Niall fisted his dick and tugged, pulling his foreskin up. "You stick your knob in there and I'll wank you off."_ _

__"Uh." The fuck?_ _

__"No, like, come on, it'll be a laugh anyway." Niall grabbed at Harry's dick and kind of shoved it at where his hand was._ _

__"That's fucking attached! Ahh...Oh. Ohhhhhh." _Fuck_._ _

__It was kind of weird, and Harry was _not_ comfortable, but, it was... he was _inside_ Niall, just like that, no lube or prep or any fucking around, and okay, it was just the tip of his dick, but Niall was wanking him off and it was warm and wet and the head of Niall's dick was right fucking there and leaking and..._ _

__"Nnnnnngh. Niall, Niall, mate, N....." Harry planted his fist on the pillow next to Niall's head and tried not to collapse on top of him as he came, watching Niall's foreskin balloon slightly from his come. It was utterly fucking weird and hot as fuck._ _

__Niall pulled back a little, banging his head into Harry's arm and nearly making Harry fall forehead first into his nose, Niall had his hand clamped tight over the head of his dick, holding Harry's come under his foreskin._ _

__"Go and get me a tissue Haz."_ _

__"Uh..th..fff.." Harry flailed a bit._ _

__"You're on top, mate, and I can't really pull up my trousers and hold onto this." He waggled his dick._ _

__"uhhh."_ _

__Niall pushed Harry out of the bunk with his spare hand._ _

__"Be chivalrous, Styles, come on!"_ _

__Harry stood up and looked down at his knee. Sex with Niall involved far too many carpet burns._ _

**Author's Note:**

> And then Harry went into the lounge to get a tissue and the rest of the lads were in there and took the piss (Niall didn't care, Niall reckoned that meant they'd all stay out the bunks until Harry'd returned the favour).


End file.
